Work will continue on the release of lipoprotein lipase in mice from both serum and lung in experimental fat embolism by polyanionic compounds. We shall study the factors responsible for the disappearance of lipoprotein lipase from the serum once the enzyme has been released. We shall also examine certain non-anionic compounds such as histamine and prostaglandins for their effects on the emboli process. Electron microscopy of mouse lungs containing triolein and triolein and olei a id emboli will continue. Mouse lung lipoprotein lipase will be purified and studied for its actions on the fat emboli syndrome.